


a correlation

by themayflynans



Series: here we have [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chihokogate, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, MBTI personality test, Phichit Chulanont - Freeform, Slice of Life, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayflynans/pseuds/themayflynans
Summary: It’s not that Victor is jealous of Phichit. He isn’t. No, really, he’s not.





	a correlation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was written for Day 3 of [domesticvictuuriweek](http://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com) for the prompt "Friends".
> 
> Many thanks to the real MVP [Kitsunebi_UK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebi_UK/pseuds/Kitsunebi_UK) for the beta.
> 
> Enjoy! And please check out the end notes, they're obnoxiously long.

It’s not that Victor is jealous of Phichit. He isn’t. No, really, he’s not. He’s been over the whole jealousy thing since Yuuri had assured him of his steadfast and undying devotion by publicly stripping his clothes off in front of all of their friends (including Phichit) and joining him for the most invigorating morning stretch of his life atop Hasetsu Castle. It was certainly a wake-up call to him, who had thought he’d known everything there was to know about Yuuri up until that point, but there was no reason to be jealous of Chihoko after t—

“—for the last time, Vitya, there was never any Chihoko—”

—After that, or of anyone for that matter.

Which brings him back to Phichit, who will be staying with them for a week on holiday in Saint Petersburg, and whom they will be picking up from Pulkovo Airport today. It’s quite understandable, he reasons, that he should be at least _concerned_ about looking like a complete Katsuki Yuuri novice compared to the man who lived with him for five years. Five years! That’s longer than he and Yuuri have even _known_ each other by at _least_ two years, five months, nine days, and twe—thirteen hours. He doesn’t _care_ , time is but a number—

“—it’s age—”

—But, but, the horrible realization is just now dawning on him that he still doesn’t even know basic things like Yuuri’s MBTI personality type, and  _what kind of husband doesn’t already know their husband’s personality type_? Oh, god, he bets Yuuri and Phichit did their test _together_. Did they?

“How could we have, when I have no idea what an MTBI personality type is,” Yuuri replies dryly—an impressive feat, considering he is entirely naked, covered in soap, and scrunching his eyes shut to keep shampoo suds out of them.

Victor frowns down at Yuuri as he continues to lather up his thick black hair, though he can feel himself and his not-jealousy calming down at his husband’s statement. “MBTI. It stands for Myers-Briggs Type Indicator. It’s a personality test based on the Swiss psychoanalyst Carl Jung’s conceptual theory about how we experience the world. You answer a bunch of questions addressing four criteria of psychological functions—sensation, intuition, feeling, and thinking—and it classifies your personality accordingly. Head down.”

Yuuri tilts his head down as Victor moves the shower head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. “It’s grown out a lot,” he mutters, running his fingers through Yuuri’s locks as the foam rinses out.

“Mm. Think I should cut it?”

“I’ll love it either way, but it’s up to you.”

“Coming from the man who set my tie on fire. Maybe a trim?”

“ _Zolotse_ , the tie was better for it. You have the best hair in the world. I literally do not care how much or how little of it there is.”

“It’s—completely average Japanese hair. Millions of people have the exact same hair. It’s not…not like yours. Nobody has hair like yours.” Yuuri straightens back up and grabs the bottle of conditioner out of the shower caddy, not meeting Victor’s eyes as he hands it to him.

Victor takes the conditioner bottle from Yuuri slowly, fingers brushing against Yuuri’s hand and lingering there as his other hand comes up and cups Yuuri’s face. “And nobody in the world is married to Katsuki Yuuri, except me. There must be a correlation there. And besides, you know I’m going bald. Plenty of people are bald.”

“You’re not going bald,” Yuuri replies with a giggle, a cute pink flush dusting his cheeks. “And you would still look gorgeous without the hair, too.”

Victor snorts and starts working the conditioner in. “Sure I would. Anyway, I’ve done a lot of reading on Jungian analytical psychology—maybe that’s what I would have done, you know, in another life—and I became  _obsessed_ with taking and retaking the Myers-Briggs test a few years ago. I kept at it, changing my answers to come up with different results, because—because I could never figure out which personality type...had the most...widespread appeal.”

His hands falter slightly as he thinks about what he is saying. _Perhaps this wasn’t the best thread of conversation to go on_ , he thinks, but his mouth keeps running.

“I—kept wondering, if someone had asked me, which one would would best fit the image of Victor Nikiforov that everyone had? None of them seemed to be appealing, to be perfect enough. They were too restrictive because I wanted to be both shy and outgoing, both feeling and thinking, both perceiving and judging. But I also wanted to seem like more than all of that, too. I managed to get every personality type available—there are 16—so...I guess I don’t know my personality type, either.”

He realizes that he is staring at Yuuri’s adam’s apple, hands still tangled in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s finger gently tips his chin very slightly back up to meet his endlessly warm brown eyes; he sees in them his own frowning, bashful face for just a moment before Yuuri leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Well then,” Yuuri says when he pulls back, “I guess we have two personality tests to take when we finish showering.”

Victor's heart does somersaults in his chest. _I love this man_. “They take a while. We might be late to the airport.”

“Phichit will understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> A few relevant points, so y'all know I really hemmed and hawed over this ficlet (as much as one can conceivably hem or haw over something written in an afternoon):
> 
> \- I guess it's generally accepted that the events of Yuri on Stage take place the day before those of Yuri on Festival, and the latter takes place during the summer festival season in Japan, to my understanding. So, around August, i.e. eightish months after the events of the anime. I imagine this story takes place the following June, i.e. 14ish months after the anime. Which is all just to say that I deliberated for a good 10-15 minutes on that "two years, five months, nine days, and thirteen hours" and how it all relates to Chihokogate and when Yuuri and Victor would be in St. Petersburg for the skating season sorta while Phichit would still have time to come visit them. It STILL doesn't make sense, but...
> 
> \- You and I are both pretty darn sure Yuuri and Phichit didn't live together all five years Yuuri was in Detroit, considering Phichit would have been 15 when he moved there if they had. We're, you know, just rolling with it.
> 
> \- Victor is a NERD who reads BOOKS.
> 
> EDIT 1/17/18: Per request, I took the MBTI personality test for both Yuuri and Victor and posted the results on Tumblr. Check out Yuuri's results [here](http://themayflynans.tumblr.com/post/169813396530/yuri-on-mbti-part-1) and Victor's [here](http://themayflynans.tumblr.com/post/169813424775/yuri-on-mbti-part-2).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment, I'll love you forever. 
> 
> Come yell with/at me on [Tumblr](http://themayflynans.tumblr.com).


End file.
